elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Buria
|} Buria war eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Neunkirchen. Sie wurde um 1969 in Indien wild geboren und kam zusammen mit der gleichaltrigen Rani, die seit Jahren ihre ständige Begleiterin war, am 29.04.2010 im saarländischen Zoo Neunkirchen an. Am 24.02.2017 verstarb sie dort. Buria† wurde mit anderen Elefanten (unter ihnen auch Rani und der heute in Köln lebende Bulle Bindu) von dem britischen Zoobesitzer John Aspinall, Inhaber der Tierparks Howletts und Port Lympne in England, auf dem Markt im indischen Sonepur (Orissa) erworben und nach Howletts gebracht, wo die Tiere 1971 eintrafen. Zusammen mit dem 1994 gestorbenen Bullen Assam wurden sie dann im Juni 1977 nach Port Lympne überführt, da sich Howletts fortan nur den Afrikanischen Elefanten widmete. Am 14.08.1994 wurden Buria† und Rani dann zu (allerdings erfolglosen) ZuchtzweckenPaul A. Rees: THE HISTORY OF THE NATIONAL ELEPHANT CENTRE, CHESTER ZOO, Abschnitt "The 1990s – breeding success and the establishment of the Asian Elephant EEP", auf www.zoonews.co.uk an den Zoo Chester entliehen, wobei Rani schon am 21.12.1994 nach Port Lympne zurückkehrte, während Buria† dort bis zum 08.05.1996 blieb und sie erst dann nach fast eineinhalb Jahren wiedersah. Seitdem waren beide nicht mehr voneinander getrennt. Nach Spanien Als auch der Zoo Port Lympne die Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten aufgab und nurmehr Afrikaner halten wollte, wurden sie gemeinsam auf die Reise nach Spanien geschickt, wo sie im Juli 2006 im Terra Natura Benidorm am Mittelmeer eintrafen. Inzwischen sind sie für die Zucht nicht mehr einsetzbar. Nach Deutschland Zuletzt reisten beide vier Tage lang von dort im April 2010 mit dem Lastwagen nach Neunkirchen und legten dabei 1700 km auf der Straße zurück. Sie sollen nun den beiden 2005 aus Dublin gekommenen Elefantinnen Judy† und Kirsty Gesellschaft leisten. Für den Fall des Todes der über fünfzigjährigen Judy† soll Kirsty nicht allein im Zoo zurückbleiben. Auch diese beiden "Elefantendamen" waren bereits als Gesellschafterinnen für die übriggebliebene Chiana† nach Neunkirchen geholt worden. Bei Ankunft von Rani und Buria† gab es gerade die "Körperwelten der Tiere" des Gunther von Hagens im Zoo zu sehen, in der auch die Plastinate von Chiana† und der zuvor verstorbenen Samba† ("das größte Plastinat der Welt") ausgestellt waren. Mitte Mai waren die beiden Kühe aus Spanien gut in Neunkirchen angekommen und fühlten sich auch im Außengelände wohl, allerdings waren die Rangstreitigkeiten zwischen Kirsty und der forscheren Rani noch nicht ausgefochten, während Buria† am Ende der Rangliste steht, sich eher abseits hält und vor allem Ruhe und Futter sucht. Sie ist vorsichtiger als Rani und brauchte dementsprechend lange, um (nach vier Stunden) in den Transportcontainer hinein und (nach einer Dreiviertelstunde) wieder hinauszugehen. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Neunkirchen wog sie 3,6 Tonnen. Am Morgen des 24.02.2017 fanden Zoomitarbeiter Buria† liegend im Elefantenhaus vor. Mit Unterstützung der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr und des Technischen Hilfsdienstes wurde versucht, Buria† wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Dieser Versuch misslang, und während der Rettungsaktion starb Buria†. Weblinks *Herzlich willkommen Rani und Buria!, Reisetagebuch nach Neunkirchen auf www.sr-online.de. *Mit dem Kran ins neue Heim: Rani und Buria aus Spanien beziehen ihr Zuhause im Neunkircher Zoo - Beobachtungen bei der Ankunft, Artikel auf www.pfaelzischer-merkur.de. *Elefanten-Damen fühlen sich heimisch, Bericht über das Einleben in Neunkirchen auf www.saarbruecker-zeitung.de. *Zwei neue Elefanten im Zoo Neunkirchen, auf www.ad-hoc-news.de. *Die Tiere im Neunkircher Zoo: Besonders große Asiaten gibt’s im Elefantenhaus, Fotos von Buria, Kirsty und Rani im Außengehege, auf www.es-heftche.de. *Buria at Neunkirchen Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. *Feuerwehr kommt Elefantenkuh Buria im Neunkircher Zoo zu Hilfe, Bericht über den Feuerwehreinsatz, in dessen Verlauf Buria starb, auf blaulichtreport-saarland.de. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Orissa Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:England Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zoo Neunkirchen Kategorie:Verstorben